the next morning
by Erikakat16
Summary: my take on what happened when cathrine woke up in vincents arms. set using promo 2X16 one-shot


**The next morning**

**This is my view of the want happened when Catharine woke up in the promo for 216. I hope you guys like it.**

***I do not own batb or the characters***

**sorry its so late.**

* * *

"His arm, this wasn't Gabe's arm" I said as to turn over to show the arm in fact belonged to Vincent. Last night was a blur; all I remember is how understanding Vincent was of this. GABE! What am I going to tell his? Knowing that I had to somehow escape and make my way back to either my apt. or to JTs place, without anyone especially Vincent knowing. So slowly and carefully I tried to inch my way under his arm. I can't remember the last time he had his arms wrapped around me like that. As I tried to leave, I felt Vincent tighten his grip around me. I could feel his warm breath down my collarbone. I knew is bad but I thought to myself, this is what I would be like if I did stay with Vincent, and had gone all semi jealous about Tori. As I was thinking, I heard Vincent in my hair say. "Catherine, I will always love you and I will keep fighting for u, Forever" then he turned over, releasing me from his grip. As quietly made my way down the stairs to show that Vincent had made coffee for me, and next to the coffee make there was a note which read...  
_Dear Catherine,  
I know you think this is a mistake but I just want you to know that I have to walk away from you. You deserve it be with someone who can give you a normal life, and that person isn't me, it's Gabe. So to make sure yours and JTs safety, im leaving. I found a small town outside of Denver. I just want you to know that you were and will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me. By the time you will probably be gone.  
Bye, Catherine Chandler  
I will always love u,  
V._

As I read the letter I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Before the capture and the mind sweep, Vincent and I were planning on moving to a small town in Denver. We wanted to start a life together. Had I really forgotten how it felt to be in love with Vincent? I knew Vincent would want answer. As I was about to walk up to Vincent room, I heard someone coming, I ducked under the island.

"VINCENT, YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Gabe.

"She's not here." a very grouchy half awake Vincent said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Gabe what are you here for?"

"Just wondering where cat was, she never called or came home."

"Well she's not here, and if you don't mind ive got to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't think Catharine really wants to see me." Vincent said. Which reminded me that tomorrow would have been our 11 year anniversary of the first time he saved me and when my mother passed?

"You know this is what's best for her, she need to be with someone who can give her a normal life. One that she doesn't have to be involved with beast."

"Just because it what's best for her doesn't make it's any easier for me."

There was a time when I told Vincent **I don't care if it's normal; I care if you're in it**"

"Isn't it funny that you told me to leave her alone, to stay away but she came to me and instead of talking to me over the phone she came over here?" Vincent said with the tone only reserved for Gabe.

"Well if you see her, tell her to call me."

As the door slam, Vincent walking behind the counter knelt and with his devilish smile on his face he said "you're welcome."

I could have kissed him right then and there but I knew it was a bad idea.

"Thanks, but why? Why did you do that? Why didn't you rant me out?"

"I thought you should know what the real Gabe looked like. And I love you." Vincent said as he helped me up.

"Is Gabe the reason you are leaving, did he threaten you?" I said.

"It was my chooses, yes he did tell me to say away. But I knew if I stayed here, I wouldn't be able to stay away. Now if you mind I have to pack.

As he walked away I grabbed his hand.

"What if I told you that I didn't want you to leave?" I said as my other hand traveled to his cheek where about a year ago there was a scar.

"But Catharine, you are with Gabe. I can't be the reason you break up with Gabe."

I never felt "in love" with Gabe, not like when Vincent and I were dating. As I took a deep breath I caught a scent of Vincent's colonel from last night.

"Vincent, I never felt the deep love that I did when we were together, and then I was with Gabe."

I could see in his eyes he felt the same way but he did want to admit it, it was the same look he gave me after the whole Darius situation.

"I know you feel the same way, but you just don't want to admit it, please stay and we will deal with this together.

"Catharine, you know how I feel about you and I don't want to hurt you. You know I care about you but Gabe does too, and he can give you the beast free life I know you want. There is nothing I can offer you that would show you ive change.

Before I could say anything else, Vincent go close to me, and in a matter of seconds our lips were close and without thinking our lips crashed into each other.

It only lasted what felt like 10 min before we pulled away. I just wanted Vincent to wait.

"Wait, please. Don't leave." that's all that escaped my lips.

When I opened my eyes, Vincent was gone

I left the boat, thinking of if Vincent would listen to me.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it got to be hell with this long hiatus but hopefully all out hard work will pay off. Let's get our self a season 3!**


End file.
